


Touch

by ettaberry_tea



Series: Julian and Kelas [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Arthritis, Autistic Julian Bashir, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Sign Language, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettaberry_tea/pseuds/ettaberry_tea
Summary: Julian gives Kelas a massage which turns into a 'massage with a happy ending.'
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Kelas Parmak
Series: Julian and Kelas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Touch

It was the weekend, and Kelas Parmak was sleeping in. Elim had briefly woken him a little to cuddle him and kiss his cheek before he had left at eight in the morning to enjoy a public lecture at the University of the Union. Cardassia was full of early risers. Kelas was not among them.

Kelas dosed lightly as the sun came in through the curtains and slid across the floor. His eyelids gently opened, and he slowly came to focus on the plants basking in the sunlight on his windowsill. He was lucky to share a home with a gardener.

Julian peeked into his room. When he saw Kelas looking at him, he signed _Breakfast. You hungry?_

Kelas hummed in interest and stretched. He felt a twinge of pain and grimaced. “Agh, I’m so stiff!” He complained, his voice groggy.

Kelas looked at his hands and tried to open them fully. They were too sore. His back and knees didn’t want him to move either.

Julian came over and helped him sit up. “Could you get my medication love?”

Julian went and came back with a hypospray loaded with Kelas’ arthritis medication. He pressed the hypospray to Kelas’ neck. It would take a while to work. Julian also brought over some topical gel and started to massage it into Kelas’ hands.

“That feels nice.”

Julian took his time massaging Kelas’ hands until Kelas was able to open them and move them.

 _You want massage?_ offered Julian.

“mm, yes please! My back is so sore.”

Julian helped Kelas remove his sleeping tunic. He sat behind Kelas on the bed and rubbed more of the gel into Kelas’ sore muscles. Kelas groaned appreciatively as Julian worked his thumbs into his trapezius.

When Kelas could sit up a bit straighter, Julian came to sit next to him. He started to work on his knees, rubbing gel into them and moving his joints gently. 

“I guess the code that happened in my department yesterday took a toll on my body. I shouldn’t have been on my knees for so long.”

Julian kissed his cheek and helped him put a housecoat on. _Breakfast first. Afterwards, proper massage I give you._ he signed.

“I certainly won’t object to that,” said Kelas. He let Julian help him stand. 

After breakfast, Kelas’ medication was starting to work, and he was feeling more comfortable. Julian replicated some massage oil and laid out a towel on Kelas’ bed. Kelas removed his robe and lay on his side, naked. Julian tucked a pillow under his head and moved his hair away from his back. He put some oil in his hands, rubbed them together, and then ran them up and down Kelas’ back. 

Julian had learned everything from massage therapy to dentistry on Deep Space Nine. This amused Kelas, who was used to being able to refer patients to other professionals. 

Julian took his time, working out every knot. He massaged Kelas’ arms, legs, and feet too, getting him to turn over so that he could get both sides. 

“You’re too good to me Julian,” Kelas said. He moved onto his back and gazed lovingly at his human companion kneeling next to him on the bed. He put a hand on Julian’s knee. Julian smiled and began to trace the pattern of scales on Kelas’ chest with his finger. Kelas was smooth. Julian ran his hand over Kelas’ torso and was reminded of the time he touched the belly of a snake in third grade. 

He traced Kelas’ clavicle and sternum. He moved his hands to feel where Kelas’ transverse ribs met with his dorsal ribs.

“Are you giving me a physical examination?” Kelas said in a teasing voice.  
He poked Julian in the side and Julian giggled. Kelas reached over and pulled Julian down beside him. Julian nuzzled into his neck and put a leg over him, cuddling him. He kissed his cheek.

Julian’s hand wandered down Kelas’ body and caressed his hip and then chuva. “You had better be prepared to finish what you start,” whispered Kelas.

Julian kissed Kelas’ jaw and then mouthed his neck ridge, sampling the texture with his lips and tongue. That part of Kelas was hard and sleek like the shell of a turtle. He made small circles with his thumb against Kelas’ chuva and then slid his fingers over Kelas’ ajan. He felt a little bit of secretion leaking out of Kelas’ slit. It made Kelas’ scales silky.

Kelas moved onto his side to face Julian. Julian made them both comfortable by adjusting the pillows on the bed. They kissed, exploring each other’s lips. Kelas ran his hand down Julian’s arm. Julian took his hand in his to stop him from doing that. The sensation was too intense. Kelas’ other hand sneaked its way up to touch Julian’s neck. Julian grabbed that one too. Kelas reached out with his pinky fingers and stroked Julian’s chest. Julian scooted away. _Too intense,_ he signed.

“Sorry,” said Kelas. “Where can I touch you?”

Julian thought about this. _ I touch you. _

“You don’t want me to touch you at all?”

_You tickle. Too intense._

Kelas sighed. “I’ll right, I’ll try to behave myself.”

Julian lay back down next to Kelas and pressed noses with him. He teased Kelas’ prUt out, enjoying the slimy texture of it. He rubbed the little rim of scales at the base. Kelas hummed in a pleased manner.

Julian pointed at his mouth and then pointed at Kelas’ groin. Kelas writhed in interest. He rolled onto his back to give Julian better access. Julian gave Kelas’ prUt an experimental lick and then took it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. Kelas closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. A wave of heat rolled across his body and he took a deep breath in, feeling his muscles begin to tremble. Julian used his fingers and mouth to thoroughly tease all of Kelas’ center until Kelas was gasping and shivering under his touch. Julian kissed him and then went back down on him, drawing out an indecent cry from the Cardassian. Kelas squeezed handfuls of the blanket that was underneath him. His knees bent and Julian pushed them back down. “I’m… I’m very close,” He warned.

Julian took his mouth away and used both of his hands to draw Kelas over the edge. Kelas trembled and came with a shout, spurting warm semen onto his belly and all over Julian’s hands.

Kelas relaxed back into the bed with a satisfied sigh. Julian leapt up.

“Where are you going?” Kelas asked.

 _Sticky,_ signed Julian.

Kelas laughed. “What did you think was going to happen?”

Julian washed his hands, came back and wiped Kelas off. He wrapped himself around the other man, pressing his groin into Kelas’ leg.

“How is it that I have all of my clothes off, and you still have all of your clothes on?” asked Kelas.

Julian shrugged, which meant ‘I don’t know.’ He moved his hips, enjoying the firm press of Kelas’ leg against his hardening groin.  
“Do you want some help with that?”

Julian shook his head and planted kisses across Kelas’ neck and shoulder.

“You could touch yourself while we cuddle,” suggested Kelas.

Julian liked that idea. He loosened his pants and slipped his hand inside. His own hair surprised him after having spent so long touching Kelas’ scales. He cupped himself, rolling himself in his hand, feeling himself swell. Suddenly he was filled with need. He pulled his hand out and grabbed Kelas’ hand, moving it to his hip. _Here. Grab me. Hard,_ he requested. 

Kelas was more than happy to oblige. He kissed him while Julian began to stroke himself, exposing himself for better access. Kelas experimentally dug his nails into the meat of Julian’s gluteus maximus. Julian groaned appreciatively, arching his back and quickening his pace. “Yess,” he gasped, using his voice.

Kelas found Julian’s voice, something that he rarely got to hear, _very_ appealing. He resolved to try to draw more words out of him.

“I’m getting wet again just watching you,” hissed Kelas seductively, “watching you rub that huge organ of yours. I want you to cum all over me. I want you to make me sticky with your cum.” 

“Oh!” Julian moaned. 

“I want it on my face. I want it in my hair!” 

“Oh, fuck!” gasped Julian. 

Kelas punctuated everything he said with a squeeze to Julian’s ass. “Seeing you like this is making me think of all the nasty things I want you to do to me. I’m imagining you pulling my hair and rubbing that gorgeous organ all over my face!” 

Julian hitched one of his legs over Kelas’ hip. He used his free hand to grab a fistful of Kelas’ hair. “Yess,” hissed Kelas. “Pull it!” 

Julian was panting and trembling. Kelas kissed his forehead. “Touch me with it. I want to feel you against my belly.” 

Julian paused and pressed his abdomen against Kelas’, his cock being squeezed in between them. He hugged Kelas tightly. The pressure felt so good. Kelas resisted the urge to start petting him. 

“I have a filthy idea,” whispered Kelas. “Why don’t you straddle me on top and cum all over my face?”  
Kelas smiled at Julian’s physical reaction to his words. “I can feel that you like that idea.” 

Julian buried his face shyly. He rolled away and kicked off his pants and briefs. Then he climbed on top of Kelas, putting his knees at either side of the other man’s chest. 

“May I grab your ass?” 

Julian nodded and hummed appreciatively at Kelas’ nails digging into him. He began to stroke himself. He was slimy with pre-cum. His balls twitched and drew in closer to his body. 

“You look so attractive straddling me. I want to taste you all over me.” 

Julian pushed his pelvis out. His legs shook. “Kelas!” he shouted. “Oh! Fuck!” 

White semen spilled all over Kelas’ face. Kelas closed his eyes and tried to catch some in his mouth. He laughed delightedly, the sound coming deep from his belly. 

Julian climbed off of him and flopped onto the bed. He was deeply content. 

Kelas brought him a warm face cloth and wiped off his hands before reluctantly wiping some of the cum off his own face. 

“I really liked that. It’s been so long since anyone came all over my face.” 

_Not Elim?_ asked Julian. 

Kelas snorted. “You think I’d let Elim do that to me? No, we have a _very_ different dynamic.” 

Julian felt special hearing that. He and Kelas put on their house coats and went downstairs to sit on the sofa together and watch the news cast. Elim came home and laughed at them for not being dressed yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tinsnip's speculative Cardassian reproductive xenobiology for terminology.


End file.
